El más fuerte en Ikebukuro
by Ariel Lycaon
Summary: Misantropía v.s Filantropía. El hombre más fuerte en Ikebukuro —indiscutiblemente— es Heiwajima Shizuo, eso es bien sabido por todos. No obstante, cuando cierto personaje decide regresar a la ciudad que la vio nacer, un choque extraordinario de fuerzas opuestas y no tan opuestas es solo el preludio de la guerra que en Ikebukuro está destinada a detonarse.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_"Durarara!"__ tanto anime, manga y novela ligera__ y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Ryohgo Narita. _

No obstante, todo personaje No Canon que aparezca o se haga breve mención y/o referencia, y _—_por supuesto_—_ que no sea de otro fanfic, es mío._ Esto es sin ningún fin lucrativo, de fans para fans._

_La portada __no es de mi propiedad__, solo la edición. __Crédito al dibujante._

_www . zerochan / 611792_

_Autor:__ Aile (Pixiv946272), Aile (Crossroad), Aile824, Pixiv Id 946272_

**Advertencia: **Uso de OC´s (Personajes no canon)

**Género:** SemiAu.

SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS.

* * *

**Prólogo:**

_«__Dos personas compatibles en espíritu son arrastrados a su inevitable encuentro, algo decidido por fuerzas divinas desde antes de su nacimiento. _

_Ambos se entienden mutuamente, mejor que nadie, incluso si no lo saben.»_

.

—¡I-ZA-YA….! ¡ORIHARA IZAYA…! —grita el dúo con todas sus fuerzas.

Tras esto, una máquina expedidora y un buzón de correos chocan en el suelo muy cerca de su posición.

—Esto no es verdad —susurra al verlos de pie, en cada extremo de la calle, cargados y bien armados, y él… bueno, él tiene su navaja.

El siempre seguro y confiado Izaya Orihara por primera vez duda si podrá salir al menos entero de aquello, no solo se trata de Shizzy intentando matarlo —de nuevo—, ahora, ~La pequeña Chizu~ le acompaña en busca de venganza.

Mira a ambos extremos de la avenida, a cada uno estratégicamente posicionado, bloqueándole sus únicas dos salidas: no hay desviaciones, callejones cercanos, nada, es un camino "cerrado". Es necesario pasar por encima de ellos para avanzar, y eso lo saben, lo saben perfectamente, lo esperan pues sus miradas lo dicen todo.

El pelinegro decide hacer el primer movimiento:

—¡Qué coincidencia! ¡Shizzy, pequeña Chizu! ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

Fingir demencia.

—¡No te hagas el tonto maldita pulga! —habla Shizuo.

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Me las vas a pagar! —apoya el segundo.

—¡Esta vez te mataré! —clama el rubio a los cuatro vientos.

—Vamos, si no he hecho nada —se excusa tranquilamente.

—¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS! —ambos se lanzan al ataque.

—Hoy sí que será un día ajetreado —suspira.

* * *

_«Misantropía y Filantropía son dos formas de vida muy distintas pero engloban una misma cosa: Los humanos. _

_Uno los odia y el otro, al contrario, los ama. Sin hacer símil o metáfora de esto, sus vidas son más o menos equivalentes los Protones y Electrones: los dos tienen carga eléctrica distinta, positiva y negativa._

_«Ellos siempre permanecen alejado el uno del otro, cohabitando dentro de un mismo cuerpo, un mismo todo, un mismo átomo, y estos a su vez una molécula, conformando así la materia.__»_

_El protón está en el núcleo del átomo, el electrón se encuentra libre, fuera del núcleo, en niveles de energía que lo mantienen a cierta distancia de los protones. Es una ley natural que por muy distintos y lejanos sean sus trayectorias y recorridos, sin importar la dirección, algún día se toparán el uno con el otro, y como dice un famosísimo dicho: "Polos opuestos se atraen" (Famosa creencia universal utilizada en el romance) pero, tal creencia no es cierta, ya que cuando un electrón y un protón chocan, estos explotan. A partir de ahí no es posible que de tal fuerza de impacto quede algo de esas partículas subatómica__s._

* * *

—¡Izaya…! —se escucha rugir por todo el lugar, proveniente de un flacucho alto y rubio, vestido de mesero, con un señalamiento en mano, cuya expresión era el cólera hecho humano.

—Shizzy —responde un pelinegro con abrigo de piel en tono de burla. El vestido de mesero apunta y lanza el señalamiento en dirección al pelinegro, esta se estrella contra el suelo, presumiendo de no haber dado en el blanco.

El sujeto llamado Izaya se da a la fuga, Shizuo sin afán de darse por vencido levanta una máquina expedidora blanca de casi dos metros, y con furia bestial, procede a arrojársela a Izaya, esta vez, seguro de que acertará, pero en lo que son fracciones de segundos, la máquina se desvía y golpea de costado a otro, haciéndolo rodar varios metros por la acera, lo que provoca conmoción en todos los presentes, pues es algo que nunca había pasado. No solo Heiwajima Shizuo ha fallado al intentar asesinar a Izaya, sino que en el proceso ha herido a alguien más.

—Mira lo que hiciste Shizzy, esa persona podría estar muerta —le acusa.

—¡Cállate! ¡Esto es tu culpa! —exclama, furioso.

—¿Mi culpa? Yo no te dije que me lanzaras esa cosa, no hay forma de que lo viniera venir —sonríe malicioso.

—¡Todo lo malo que sucede en esta ciudad, es tú maldita culpa! —de forma amenazante, comienza a caminar hacia él.

—¡Vamos, por favor!, eso es muy…

Y deja inconclusa la frase, ya que con asombro mira como Shizuo es derribado por una máquina expendedora enorme, la misma con la que hace unos momentos el rubio intentó matarlo, misma que por "accidente" terminó hiriendo a otra persona, persona que se encontraba de pie —casi como un zombi— cabizbajo, hombros abajo y jadeando, visiblemente agotado. En el suelo podían verse manchas de sangre de la herida en su rostro, a unos pasos atrás, Tom observaba la escena estupefacto, lo mismo sobraba decir de los otros espectadores: Kadota y su banda, Simon, Celthy, Sonohara, Mikado y los miembros de los Dollar's, todos y cada uno sin poder articular palabra alguna ante tal conmoción.

—Al fin llegó —celebra pomposo—. Mi Carta del Triunfo.


	2. Capítulo 1: La danza de las libélulas

**Disclaimer: **_"Durarara!"__ tanto anime, manga y novela ligera__ y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Ryohgo Narita. _

No obstante, todo personaje No Canon que aparezca o se haga breve mención y/o referencia, y _—_por supuesto_—_ que no sea de otro fanfic, es mío._ Esto es sin ningún fin lucrativo, de fans para fans._

_La portada __no es de mi propiedad__, sólo la edición. _

_Crédito al dibujante._

_www . zerochan / 611792_

_Autor:__ Aile (Pixiv946272), Aile (Crossroad), Aile824, Pixiv Id 946272_

**Género: **SemiAu (Universo Alternativo)

**Advertencia: **Uso de OC´s (Personajes no canon)

SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: **_«_La danza de las libélulas_».

"…_Shizuo había sido derribado por una máquina expedidora enorme, la misma con la que hace unos momentos el rubio intentó matar a Izaya, la misma que por accidente terminó hiriendo a otra persona, persona que se encontraba de pie, cabizbajo, agotado, los hombros abajo y jadeando._

"_En el suelo podían verse manchas de sangre, prevenientes de la herida en su rostro; a unos pasos atrás, Tom observaba la escena estupefacto, lo mismo sobraba decir de los otros espectadores. Todos y cada uno sin poder articular palabra alguna ante tal conmoción._

—_Al fin llegó…"_

**Estación de Ikebukuro.**

Una joven que aparenta unos 20 años transita un poco cabizbaja rumbo a la salida de la estación, su baja estatura y su peculiar cabellera —similar al color de las cerezas— que le llega hasta la cintura, a pesar de estar un poco revuelto y enmarañado causa cierta admiración. En contraste a su cabello está su ropa, unos jeans viejos y arrugados y un abrigo azul. La joven camina de forma pausada, meditabunda, mientras ignora a las personas con las que choca, de hecho a toda clase de vida posible.

—Joven Takeshima… —le llama alguien a sus espaldas. La aludida voltea y levanta la mirada para ver de quien se trata, se puede notar como la chica tiene un flequillo lo bastante largo para impedir la apreciación de su rostro. Ella ladea un poco el rostro y frunce el entrecejo.

—¿…Quién es? —pregunta con recelo.

El hombre de las rastas sonríe un poco decepcionado

—¿Ya no me recuerdas?

* * *

—Hoy luces muy animado —comenta Namie desde el segundo piso al verlo dar vueltas en su silla muy entusiasmado.

—Más o menos... —él responde risueño.

—¿Puede saberse porqué?

—Hoy un día especial, solo eso —Suelta una pequeña carcajada. Se detiene por un momento para fijar la vista en la pantalla del monitor, toma el teclado y escribe por unos segundos, luego se acuesta por completo en su silla.

—... ¡No puedo esperar! ¡No puedo esperar! —continúa dando vueltas en su silla, ahora con más fuerza.

* * *

En el Centro de Ikebukuro miles de celulares suenan a la vez, todos y cada uno de los usuarios reciben el mismo mensaje «_Reunión de miembros a las 4, en la Plaza Este»._

Dicho mensaje provenía del Fundador de los Dollar's, lo cual causa revuelo en el foro del mismo grupo.

["¿Qué significa esto?"]

["El del líder"]

["Tiene que ser, ¿no?"]

["No hay duda"]

["¿Acaso ocurrió algo?"]

["¿De nuevo intentará cerrar el grupo?"]

["No, no lo creo"}

["...Es una posibilidad..."]

["Espero que sea bueno..."]

["Tienes razón"]

* * *

—... ¿Host? —pronuncia en un susurro. El hombre a su lado se palmea la frente.

—De verdad, ¿no me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo, Tanaka! —exclama, alza y agita las manos—. ¿Ya olvidaste cuando éramos niños, te pellizcaba las mejillas y te decía "Zuru-chi...zuru-chi"? —Antes de que le tomara por las mejillas ella atrapa la mano de Tanaka y lo aprieta con mucha fuerza—. ¡Duele...! —exclama, adolorido.

—Tanaka, pronto cumpliré veinte años, te agradecería que no me trataras como a una bebe moja pañales —pide con un tono de voz carente de emoción alguna.

—¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! —Trata en vano zafarse del agarre—. ¡Lo siento! —tras escuchar la disculpa, lo suelta de la muñeca.

—Cuán fuerte te has vuelto Chizuru, ¿practicas algún deporte? —intenta hacer conversación al tanto que la sigue y se frota la muñeca.

—Levantamiento de pesas y algo de boxeo —responde con indiferencia.

—¿En serio? —comienza a reír nerviosamente—. ¿Y tu padre? —pregunta con ávido interés.

La joven guarda silencio hasta terminar de subir las escaleras.

—Trabajando, lo usual —decide contestar sin muchas ganas.

—Es extraño que no haya venido contigo, igual me sorprende que no me avisara de tu llegada, él siempre lo hace —Salen de la estación y siguen caminando por las calles, rumbo a la Plaza del Este.

—Dime Chizuru, ¿no ha pasado nada grave entre tu padre y tú verdad? —A pesar de ir justo detrás de ella, Tanaka no se percata del chasquido de lengua proveniente de la joven.

—Señor Tanaka, ¿es usted policía o algo por el estilo? —pregunta Chizuru, suspicaz. Mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle.

—Claro que no, pero...

—¿Pero? —interrumpe, elevando la voz.

—Me preocupa —aclara—, así que tendré que telefonear a tu padre esta tarde y preguntarle.

_Chizu_ rechina los dientes y masculla una maldición.

—Tendré que hacerlo por las malas —farfulla con molestia.

—¿Chizuru?

Sin previo aviso la pelicereza arremete un brutal punta pie en la pierna de Tom, este escucha el casi imperceptible sonido de algo romperse y cae al suelo presa del dolor, _Chizu_ aprovecha esto y corre lo más lejos posible de ahí, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento, se mantiene corriendo por unos minutos, da la vuelta en una calle cuando de repente escucha a alguien gritar "¡Cuidado!", en menos de un segundo, sin verlo venir, algo extremadamente pesado la golpea por el costado y termina rodando por el suelo.

* * *

La Plaza se halla en el tope de capacidad, no obstante, nadie puede quejarse de la falta de espacio, es un lugar lo bastante amplio para albergar personas, justo como el primer lugar de encuentro, hace ya tantos meses. Los murmullos y las voces cubren todo el lugar, hace parecer tan fácil perderse y ocultarse entre la multitud.

Un par de estudiantes de la preparatoria Raira, recién acabados de llegar, ignorantes de la actividad que ocurre en dicho lugar, miran apabullados la gran cantidad de personas que se acumulaban en la Plaza. De inmediato, uno de ellos, extrañado de la situación, comienza a teclear desesperadamente en su celulary mientras más teclea, más su rostro se ve inundado por el miedo y la incredulidad.

—¿Ryugamine? —le susurra, confundida su compañera, este reacciona y levemente despega la vista de su teléfono—. ¿Qué está pasando? —le pregunta, un poco asustada.

—... Sonohara... —musita nervioso, mirándola con cierto temor, sin encontrar las palabras para seguir.

—¿Si?

—... Yo..."_¡Alguien hackeó la página del grupo de los Dollar's para dar un mensaje usando mi nombre!"_... ¡Lo siento, debo irme! —Mikado deja a Sonohara con la palabra en la boca y corre hasta llegar a donde las personas se concentraban.

Seguramente es una señal. El cree que aquello es una señal. La "señal" de que debe revelar su identidad como Líder de los Dollar's, solo así podrá avanzar un paso para encarar frente a frente a Kida, una vez que él vuelva*.

Entre tropiezos y codazos llega a un punto alto e intenta llamar la atención del tumulto, cosa que no logra y estos continúan ignorándolo. Sus intentos por hacerse escuchar parecen nulos.

Casi proveniente del cielo, la solución se presenta ante el sonido de una motocicleta atrae la atención de todos, hasta del mismo Mikado. El motociclista se eleva, apoyándose en una llanta, y el sonido de un caballo relinchando es suficiente para callar todo el mundo.

El Motociclista conduce hasta llegar a lado del joven estudiante; casi con perfecta sincronía la gente se voltea y presta total atención al joven pelinegro parado frente a ellos, este siente el apoyo de la Motociclista con solo su cercanía, y aún con los nervios a flor de piel encuentra el valor para carraspear y poder hablar.

_"Es momento de terminar con esto." "No seguiré ocultando quien soy."_

O eso cree él.

Apenas medio sonido salen de sus labios y la suerte ya le juega una mala pasada. Un objeto contundente, no identificado, sale volando y cae sobre el centenar de personas reunidas, estas corren con bastante suerte y nadie sale ileso pues todos huyeron a tiempo.

Ni todo el ruido que los gritos de las personas arman basta para tapar la estruendosa voz de Shizuo.

—¡I-ZA-YA...! ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?! ¡DESAPARECE DE IKEBUKURO! —con las gafas de color azul puestas, la vena en la frente a punto de explotar, rechinando los dientes y con un señalamiento de tránsito en mano, el presunto culpable del "ataque terrorista" vestido en su habitual traje de mesero, color negro, con moño incluido se hace presente sin mostrar un solo ápice de culpabilidad.

—¡¿Señor Heiwajima?! —exclama Mikado, asustado.

—¡Es Shizuo Heiwajima!

—¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!

—¡Dios! —las personas a su alrededor huyen despavoridas y unos cuantos se quedan para disfrutar del espectáculo, con celulares y videocámaras.

—¡Wow! ¡Qué gran lanzamiento! —Saliendo de aquel molesto humo, producto del anterior ataque del rubio, el informante clandestino hace acto de presencia. Izaya se sacude un poco el cabello y su abrigo de piel mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que irrita más a Shizuo—. Shizzy, no deberías hacer este tipo de cosas, vas a terminar lastimando a alguien.

—¡No me importa! ¡Aleja tú horrenda cara de mi vista, o te la romperé a golpes! —se quita las gafas y las guarda en su chaqueta.

—No me agrada cuando estás enojado... —alega con falso temor—. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? —le reta con un tono serio, deslizando por sus dedos la hoja de su navaja, listo para la carrera con obstáculos que se avecinaba.

Celty solo niega con reprobación y tapa con una mano parte del casco, "Sin remedio" piensa finalmente.

La Danza de las Libélulas da comienzo, lleno de gracia y destreza, grande es la euforia entre el público espectador —una audiencia prudente al mantener la distancia—; miran entusiasmados el intercambio de movimientos gráciles y finos entre Shizuo e Izaya. El rubio, con mucha elgencia, hace pases casi inesperados al pelinegro, quien no puede esquivarlos todos al mismo tiempo, destrozando parte de la pista de baile en el proceso, pero como todo está fríamente calculado, no hay problema.

—¡Izaya…! —Se escucha rugir por todo el lugar, proviene del flacucho alto y rubio, vestido de mesero, aún con el señalamiento en mano, su expresión era el cólera hecho humano.

—Shizzy…—le responde en tono de burla, el mesero apunta y lanza el señalamiento en dirección al pelinegro, esta se estrella contra el suelo presumiendo de no haber dado en el blanco.

La Danza está por terminar, signo de ello, era el anuncio de la usual retirada de su pareja de baile, Izaya, sin embargo, Heiwajima eufórico y extasiado, se prepara para un final épico de ensueño. Toma entre sus brazos a la gran "Dama de Blanco" que trabaja por las noches de distribuidora de bebidas. Orihara Izaya se gira listo para el pase, pero no la alcanza a tiempo.

Un movimiento en falso, hace que la Gran Dama de Blanco se estrelle con un reciente espectador, haciendo que ambos rueden lejos de la pista.

Esto provoca conmoción en todos los presentes, pues es algo que nunca ha pasado, no solo Heiwajima Shizuo ha fallado al intentar hacer el pase a Izaya, al final, alguien más recibió a la "Dama de Blanco".

—Maldición —se queja en un susurro.

Con rapidez logra ponerse de pie —tambaleándose, pero lo logra—, arrastra los pies y llega hasta la máquina expedidora, la levanta de suelo y sin mucho trabajo gira sobre sí misma; lanza la máquina con una fuerza tal que es equiparable a la del exmesero, a quien iba dirigido dicho lanzamiento.

—¡Todo lo malo que sucede en esta ciudad es tu maldita culpa! —comienza a caminar acercándose a él.

—¡Vamos, por favor!, eso es muy…

Y deja inconclusa la frase ya que con asombro mira como Shizuo es sido derribado por una máquina expedidora enorme. Shizuo rueda por el suelo de la misma manera en que _su anterior víctima_ lo había hecho hace unos momentos. Unas gafas azules sobreviven, pero son aplastadas sin piedad por cierta pelicereza enfurecida.

—Al fin llegó —celebra pomposo—. Mi Carta del Triunfo... _contra Shizuo._

Tom llega —cojeando de un pie— justo en el clímax del encuentro, observa con sorpresa a su compañero de trabajo y amigo tirado en el suelo, y a _Chizu_ justo enfrente de él. Sin darle tiempo a que se ponga de pie, ella lo levanta hasta que sus miradas se cruzan. Shizuo se topa frente a frente con aquellos ojos esmeraldas que le fulminan con odio, que lejos de asustarlo o enfurecerlo, le producen curiosidad y le transmiten una inesperada y peculiar sensación de calma.

—¡TU! ¡TU!... ¡TU...! ¡Pudiste haberme matado! ¡¿Eres idiota o solo llegaste tarde a la repartición de cerebros?!

Por primera vez en sus veinticinco años de vida, Heiwajima Shizuo, el hombre más fuerte y temido de Ikebukuro no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo actuar frente a esta situación. Esa chiquilla, que no le llega ni al hombro, lo ha sometido de tal manera, que es inimaginable

—¡Imbécil! ¡Estúpido! ¡Imprudente! ¡Anormal! ¡Engreído! ¡Grandísimo hijo de...! —una pequeña mueca de dolor se forma en su rostro, por lo cual suelta a su víctima. La joven se contrae de dolor y toma su cabeza entre sus manos. Cae de rodillas, perdiendo el conocimiento y de esta forma termina recostada encima de Shizuo.

Un par de aplausos rompen el silencio. Izaya —sumamente gozoso—, aplaude a lo que sus ojos le permiten apreciar en este día.

Excelente demostración de fuerza y poder. Bien... Bastante bien, para la primera vez. De seguro en el futuro, será mucho mejor.

* * *

(*) Kida Masaomi aún no ha vuelto a Ikebukuro_ —me parece que lo hace en el sexto volumen—_ a pesar de que "Lanove" ya está trabajando en los volúmenes seis y siete, no me he puesto al corriente. Por lo tanto, este fic no tomará parte de la continuidad original de la obra. Por eso es AU.

¡Hey, he vuelto! Estoy editando y reordenando los capítulos pues no estaba conforme con el orden anterior.

Siento el enorme retraso, la noticia de las nuevas temporadas me deprimieron _—lo sé, es absurdo ¿cierto? Pero es la verdad—. _

Agradecimientos a Lanove . net por traducir la novela.


	3. Capítulo 2: La ira tiene nombre

**Disclaimer: **_"Durarara!"__ tanto anime, manga y novela ligera__ y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Ryohgo Narita. _No obstante, todo personaje No Canon que aparezca o se haga breve mención y/o referencia, y _—_por supuesto_—_ que no sea de otro fanfic, es mío._ Esto es sin ningún fin lucrativo, de fans para fans._

_La portada __no es de mi propiedad__, solo la edición. Crédito al dibujante._

_www . zerochan 611792_

_Autor:__ Aile (Pixiv946272), Aile (Crossroad), Aile824, Pixiv Id 946272_

**Género: **SemiAu (Universo Alternativo)

**Advertencia: **Uso de OC´s (Personajes no canon)

SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2:**__ «La ira tiene nombre»._

Un terrible dolor recorre todo su cuerpo y la despierta. Las luces de la habitación lastiman sus ojos. Tras acostumbrarse esta, vislumbra la silueta de un joven vestido con bata blanca terminar y cortar el hilo de lo que quizá sea la sutura de una herida en su frente.

—Listo —da por concluida su tarea y guarda las tijeras en el botiquín—. Eres más quieta de lo que Shizuo es —le dice, con una afable sonrisa—, ha pasado tiempo Chizuru —saluda—. Esa era la única herida que necesitaba sutura —la pelicereza palpa con los dedos la sutura en su frente, parece una línea semicurveada, casi como una segunda ceja izquierda, pero más larga que esta.

Comienza a recorrer cada rincón de la habitación: luce como una sala. El sillón en el que reposa, el enorme televisor apagado, la mesa y las paredes se lo confirman. El cúmulo negro visible en las ventanas le dice que ya se ha hecho de noche. Chizuru se incorpora en el sofá con cierta dificultad y comienza a sentirse mareada.

—No te muevas tanto, recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza... bueno, la verdad es que a estas alturas deberías estar muerta. Descansa un poco.

Su mirada capta a cierto personaje parado en una esquina, el personaje viste un atuendo de motociclista color negro ceñido al cuerpo que rebela su esbelta figura. No obstante, lo más inquietante es que no tiene nada por encima de los hombros: es un ser sin cabeza.

En completo silencio intercambian —inexistentes— miradas. Shinra, al verlas, comprende la situación:

—Ah, es Celty, ¿la recuerdas? Mi futura esposa.

La motociclista de esta tarde era Celthy Sturson, el hada irlandesa que vive en concubinato con Shinra.

Celty mantiene su distancia de ella, como es de esperar. Todavía le teme, al parecer.

Chizuru carraspea, llamando la atención de ambos y hace con sus dedos una señal. Shinra, un poco dudoso, se aventura a contestar:

—¿Paz y amor? —Chizuru niega con la cabeza e insiste—. ¿Dos palabras? —vuelve a negar con la cabeza e insistir, él suspira—. Dame un respiro, ha pasado tiempo y estoy un poco oxidado.

Shinra, se queda pensativo, intentando adivinar lo que la pelicereza intenta decirle. Nota que ambos dedos están separados el uno del otro de forma exagerada.

—¿No será, acaso, que intentas decirme dos cosas diferentes la una de la otra? —ella asiente. Luego alza un solo dedo—. «Primero» —dice Shinra, Chizuru asiente, dibuja en el aire un signo de interrogación, con el mismo dedo señala su herida y al suelo. El doctor clandestino se queda pensativo, toma asiento en el sofá y coloca sus dedos debajo de la barbilla.

—«¿Qué pasó después? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?» —Shinra adivina—. ¡Es una historia muy graciosa, sabes! —suelta una carcajada—. Celty me envió un mensaje: quería ayuda. Dijo que no iba cargarte a pesar de que estabas inconsciente, tenía miedo de que despertaras. Hablaba sobre zombis y muertos vivientes —le cuenta entre risas—. De no haber sido por Izaya, hubiera hecho todo el trabajo yo solo. Ni siquiera ayudó a subirte en el coche —se escucha un poco malhumorado—. No es que pesaras mucho pero, las cosas se pusieron difíciles. Shizuo trató de matar a Izaya, lo persiguió por todos lados, «Es tu culpa, es tu culpa, maldita pulga» repetía. Simon y el jefe de Shizuo tuvieron que intervenir… Hablando del jefe de Shizuo —comenta de repente—, en un rato viene por ti.

Chizuru se estremece ligeramente al escuchar eso. Tanaka intentaría llevarla con su padre.

—¿No quieres? —puede ver la respuesta en sus ojos—. Eso pensé. No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto —le asegura—. ¿No ibas a preguntarme otra cosa? —ella asiente y le pide que se acerque.

Con su mano derecha dibuja con su dedo el kanji de "persona", y luego señala su herida. Shinra responde con más rapidez.

—«Persona...herida...» ¡Ah! ¡La persona que te hizo esa herida! ¡LOTERÍA! —exclama de pie y con el humor renovado, asustando un poco a Celty—. Ese fue Shizuo, Heiwajima Shizuo, ¿es la primera vez que lo ves? —Chizuru asiente—. Una vez te hablé de él. ¿Qué piensas? Lo viste con tus propios ojos. ¿No lo crees igual? —Chizuru abre la boca e intenta decir algo pero un estruendoso ruido la interrumpe, seguido de gritos masculinos.

—¡I-ZA-YA...! —otro ruido. Algo golpea con fuerza la puerta y todos salen a ver qué pasa. Izaya está apoyado contra la pared, Shinra nota que la puerta tiene una abolladura enorme, y Shizuo, por su posición tal parece que acaba de salir del elevador.

—¡Tienes el descaro de aparecerte luego de lo que hiciste, maldito Izaya! —grita el rubio, con una vara de metal en mano. Celty se coloca en frente de él e intenta calmarlo—. ¡Desaparece de mi vista antes de que te aplaste el cráneo! —Izaya solo sonríe, se hace el desentendido y se encoge de hombros.

—No seas así, Shizzy. Yo sólo vine a ver a la pobre chica que golpeaste con la maquina expedidora —se justifica muy tranquilo—. Estoy preocupado por ella, después de todo, también en parte es mi culpa.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Cómo si alguien fuera a creerte! —vuelve a gritar. Celty trata de calmarlo pero no parece funcionar, pues continúa lanzando gruñidos.

—Shizuo, le estás dando una pésima primera impresión a Chizuru —dice Shinra.

—Es verdad, Shizzy, la estás asustando —secunda el pelinegro.

Nada más lejos de la verdad. Los gritos del excantinero le están dando migraña.

«_Que molesto_» piensa.

El golpe en la cabeza comienza a molestarle, le ocasiona severos dolores.

El hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro se percata de la presencia de la joven, clava su mirada en ella, y toda su ira parece esfumarse, suelta la pieza de metal y se queda en silencio, mirándola. Izaya aprovecha eso y se acerca a Chizuru_._

—Takeshima Chizuru, ¿no? Encantado de conocerte. Soy Orihara Izaya —se presenta, dándole un beso en la mano. Una vena en la frente del guardaespaldas aparece—. ¿Quién iba a pensar que una chica tan hermosa como tú poseería tanta fuerza? Simplemente maravilloso, me has dejado impresionado —la vena en la frente del excantinero palpita con más fuerza, sus dientes comienzan a rechinar al ver que Izaya no suelta la mano de la pelicereza, quien le mira sin expresión alguna.

«_Esta persona también es molesta_»

—Maldita pulga, ¡quítale las manos de encima! —termina por perder los estribos, hace a un lado a Celty y camina hacia Izaya.

—¿Estás celoso, Shizzy?

—¡Cállate! —se enfurece aún más y trata de asestarle un puñetazo. "_Chizu"_, fuera de sus casillas, interviene y detiene el golpe con su mano, sin previo aviso, le propina un rodillazo en el estómago que lo deja sin aire, este se inca en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aire.

Al ver esto, Shinra se da una palmada en la frente:

_«Ha vuelto a cambiar»_

—Merecido te lo tienes, cavernícola —gruñe. Chizu camina hacia la salida y Shinra va tras ella. Celty se queda con Shizuo y lo levanta para después ayudarlo a entrar al departamento.

—¡Espera, _Chizu_! —dice Shinra.

—¡Me largo, Shinra! ¡Dile a campanita que puede dormir tranquila esta noche! —alega, sarcástica.

—Eres mejor de lo que esperaba —felicita Izaya, al ver al rubio fuera de combate, camina con tranquilidad hacia la salida del edificio siguiendo a la pelicereza—. Nos vemos, Shizu —se despide, burlón.

* * *

—¡Solo quiero hablar contigo! —alguien le grita por detrás. Se da la vuelta y ve al joven pelinegro de hace un momento.

—¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

—Permíteme llevarte —pide Izaya, de forma cortes.

—¡No te molestes!

—¡Chizuru! —grita una voz terriblemente conocida para ella, descompone el gesto y se da la vuelta, no muy lejos ve a Tanaka al otro lado de la calle, cojeando para avanzar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas o no? —le insiste, la muchacha lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Maldición.

—¡Takeshima Chizuru! —vuelve a gritar Tanaka. Chizu mira al hombre a su lado sonreír con arrogancia, sabe que está encasillada—. ¡Espera a que se entere tu padre!

—Demonio —Izaya sonríe, ha ganado.

—Vamos, un coche nos espera.

* * *

Pasaron algunos minutos para que Shizuo pudiera respirar con normalidad, después de que Celty le trajera un vaso con agua, pudo hablar normalmente.

La puerta se abre, ambos voltean para ver de quien se trata.

—No pude alcanzar a "_Chizu_", e Izaya también se fue —dice Shinra, algo cansado.

Al detectar al vestido de mesero en su rango de visión, sonríe por mero instinto ante su precaria situación.

—¿Cómo se sintió ese golpe en el estómago, Shizuo? ¿A qué dolió? A mí me los daba todo el tiempo —Shizuo lo fulmina con la mirada de tal forma que el médico clandestino de Ikebukuro casi se orina en los pantalones.

—No me jodas.

—Lo siento, lo siento —ríe, con nerviosismo—, ¿te sientes mejor? —su amigo asiente—. ¿Por qué viniste, Shizuo? ¿También viniste a verla?

—La pulga me dijo que ella estaba aquí —responde—, quería llegar antes que él.

—Creo que no fue buena idea. Por lo que vi, sigue sin perdonarte lo de esta tarde —bromea y suelta una carcajada. La expresión de Shizuo se hace más suave.

—No sé porque... mis pies me llevaron hasta aquí sin darme cuenta... mi cabeza me está matando.

—Eso se llama "Sentido de la culpabilidad"

Shinra siente la "mirada" de Celthy, reprochándole su impertinencia. Recordándole que con quien habla es nada más y nada menos que Heiwajima Shizuo, el hombre más susceptible a la ira de Ikebukuro.

Shinra suspira, y decide que es mejor calmar a la bestia a fin de evitar un posible ataque.

—Olvídalo Shizuo, esas cosas no tienen importancia para ella. Quédate tranquilo. Hoy te golpeó porque se puso de mal humor, siempre es así.

—Que bien la conoces.

—Es una vieja conocida —alega—. Si no hubieras pasado el 70% de tu infancia en el hospital, tal vez… la hubieras conocido.

* * *

Sin despegar la mirada de la ventana se halla perdida en sus pensamientos, su acompañante no aparta sus ojos de ella, quien la analiza de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué miras? —le recrimina.

—Pues... Por donde debería empezar.

Con solo ver su enorme sonrisa _"Chizu"_ siente ganas de darle una paliza pero se abstiene de hacerlo. En estos momentos, debe preocuparse de cosas más importantes.

Luego de unos momentos…

—Dicen que las cosas pasan por alguna razón

…Izaya rompe el silencio entre ambos.

—Justo ahora, estoy pensando que el hecho de que llegaras a esta ciudad y tuvieras un enfrentamiento directo con Heiwajima Shizuo, no es ninguna clase de coincidencia. Dos personas compatibles en espíritu son arrastrados a su inevitable encuentro, algo decidido por fuerzas divinas desde antes de su nacimiento. Ambos se entienden mutuamente, mejor que nadie, incluso si no lo saben —_"Chizu"_ entrecierra la mirada—. Podríamos decir que se trata del destino.

—No existe tal cosa como el «destino» —le corta, su voz no tiene ningún rastro de emoción pero en su rostro hay una leve expresión de enojo—. No estoy en una novela o un anime, entre ese hombre violento y yo no hay ni la más mínima similitud.

—No hables sin pensar,_ «Chizu»_

—Hace un momento el que parecía estar improvisando era otro.

—Es posible —admite—... Por otro lado, te escapas de casa aun estando en libertad bajo palabra. A partir de ese punto, tienes ya un pie dentro de la cárcel. De todos los lugares a los cuales huir, eliges Ikebukuro, Tokyo —La joven ladea un poco la cabeza, aprieta los puños para contener sus ansias de arrojarse y matar a golpes a ese hombre, que parece saber más de ella de lo que aparenta—. _Chizu, Chizu_, ¿me acusas de improvisar a mí? —Mientras niega con la cabeza sonríe de forma socarrona—. _«Chizuru»_ —alza la voz—, anda, vamos a hablar como seres racionales que soy y que sólo tú eres, a veces.

"_Chizu"_ suspira y trata de relajarse. Es en esos momentos donde la violencia no resolverá nada, debe pensar y elegir bien sus palabras. Calmar su ira, calmar a sí misma, calmar sus ganas de matar. Siendo sincera, tiene tantas preguntas que hacerle a ese hombre.

—Olvídalo —contesta, su expresión se relaja pero su tono de voz se mantiene monótona e intacta—… Prueba otra vez.

—¿Por qué has _vuelto_ a Ikebukuro, Takeshima Chizuru? —pregunta Izaya—. De tu respuesta, dependerá que tengas un techo donde dormir esta noche. Así que, piénsalo muy bien.

_Chizuru_ piensa con mucho cuidado sus palabras, pasan segundos que se sienten horas.

—Voy a vivir con honestidad, sobre todo hacia mí misma.

—Bien dicho —le felicita—. Quiero proponerte un trato.

_Chizuru_ lo mira fijamente antes de responder.

—Escucho.

Izaya le muestra una socarrona sonrisa.


	4. Capítulo 3: Barbie de pelea de Shinguku

**Disclaimer: **_"Durarara!"__ tanto anime, manga y novela ligera__ y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Ryohgo Narita. _No obstante, todo personaje No Canon que aparezca o se haga breve mención y/o referencia, y _—_por supuesto_—_ que no sea de otro fanfic, es mío._ Esto es sin ningún fin lucrativo, de fans para fans._

_La portada __no es de mi propiedad__, solo la edición. _

_Crédito al dibujante._

_www . zerochan / 611792_

_Autor:__ Aile (Pixiv946272), Aile (Crossroad), Aile824, Pixiv Id 946272_

**Género: **SemiAu (Universo Alternativo)

**Advertencia: **Uso de OC´s (Personajes no canon)

SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS.

* * *

_«¿Por qué terminó de esta manera?» Era algo que, en definitiva, no alcanzaba a comprender. _

_Frente a frente, de pie, bajó la mirada y se enfocó en sus ojos, buscando una respuesta; al no hallarlas, perdió interés en ello. Los pies de ella se despegaron del suelo, al tiempo en que sus rostros se aproximaron. Mientras sus narices se rozaban en una sutil e indirecta caricia, la ira y la incertidumbre le embargaron en sobreabundancia. Una voz interna le acusó «Lo haz arruinado, otra vez». _

_La cuidad era un desastre, y ellos también. La culpabilidad le abofeteó con mucha fuerza, dolió casi tanto como la patada que ella le dio para separarse de él._

_No obstante, incesantes «Quiero matarlo, matarlo, matarlo, triturarlo, matarlo, matarlo, matarlo, matarlo, destrozarlo, matarlo, masacrarlo, aplastarlo, matarlo, matarlo, destrozarle la cara, matarlo, matarlo, matarlo, molerlo, matarlo, matarlo… » aplacaron dicha voz._

_«Quiero matarlo… a él. No a ella.» era lo que sus ojos transmitieron._

_Él no la odiaba, pero ella lo odiaba a él. No quería "romperla", pero al proteger lo que él sí quería "romper" tendrá qué. _

_Ella se interponía porque amaba lo que él iba a "romper" y no lo permitirá. Si él odiaba lo que ella amaba, ella lo odiará. Si él trataba de romper lo que amaba, ella lo "romperá" a él._

_El "razonamiento" y el "diálogo" resultaron inaceptables. La comprensión mutua y la aceptación eran ecuaciones matemáticas no comprobables. Y, sin nada más que se pudiera hacer, se entregaron, respectivamente, a la violencia y la bestialidad que la concupiscencia del cólera les ofrecía._

_La causa de su disputa admiraba extasiado el vigor de ambos. Era un niño que pasaba el rato con sus juguetes, pues ambos lo eran. Uno se movía a sus deseos y el otro no —pero estaba a punto de hacerlo—, los quería de igual manera aun ya establecida su preferencia por la Barbie de cabello color cerezo._

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**_ «La Barbie de pelea de Shinguku» (Parte 1)_

_«Si el amor es ciego, es porque la __locura__ no le deja ver.»_

El pelinegro de rasgos finos y atractivos se despide, poniendo fin a la velada.

—Buenas noches.

Sabedor que el timbre de su voz es una alucinante epifanía póstuma a entrar en el cielo, decide acortar la distancia entre él y su receptor, acaricia sus cabellos y pese a sentir decepción al no distinguir cambio alguno en la expresión de su acompañante, ríe y prueba con algo más fuerte.

—Descansa —añade con un tono meloso que acelera la epifanía en un frenesí candoroso de placer. Culmina el acto con un insólito beso en el diminuto espacio entre la mejilla y los labios.

La pelicereza se queda estupefacta mientras el chico se aleja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ha disfrutado el esfuerzo empleado y el pronto éxito en alterar ese aburrido e indiferente rostro que la joven ha mantenido por horas.

Luego de recuperarse del suceso, introduce la llave, quita el seguro y con el rechinar de la puerta entra al departamento que su nuevo benefactor ha conseguido para ella. No enciende la luz pero la iluminación llega desde la puerta y la ventana, fulminando gran parte del lugar. Pequeño y modesto, lo suficientemente cómodo y amueblado para su gusto. A primera vista vislumbra un futon doblado con cuidado, un escritorio, y no muy lejos algunas cajas acomodadas; también distingue una caldera, una diminuta cocina perdida entre la oscuridad e incluso un ordenador sobre el escritorio.

No puede evitar sentir asombro, recordar la anticipación de ese hombre con respecto a su respuesta le hiela la sangre. Lo tenía preparado todo, empezando con las ropas que desde ahora usará, la vivienda, todo. Eso le insinúa que él esperaba por ella. Ahora no puede quitarse de la cabeza tal pensamiento. Al cerrar la puerta y quitarse los zapatos deportivos, camina hasta el escritorio, mirando el ordenador encima de este.

—¿Acaso…?

Sin darse cuenta, aprieta el botón de encendido en el monitor. No tarda en introducir la dirección web, iniciar sesión y entrar al sitio.

_-«C…» ha entrado en la sala de chat-_

Teclea, presiona "Enter" y espera una respuesta.

_-Kanra ha entrado en la sala de chat-_

K: [¡Ah!]

K: [Lamento el retraso, recién he llegado del _trabajo_. ¿No te hice esperar mucho?]

C: [Pierda cuidado, no hace mucho que entré.]

C: [Sabe, hace unas horas llegué a Tokio]

K: [¡¿En serio?!]

K: [¡Bienvenida a Tokio! Me habías dicho en anteriores ocasiones que eras originaria de Ikebukuro. ¡Felicidades por haber vuelto a la cuidad que te vio nacer!]

C: [Se lo agradezco]

K: [De seguro que nos podremos divertir las dos juntas a partir de ahora]

C: [Eso espero. Gracias.]

* * *

En la profundidad de las calles, todo puede pasar —en especial si se trata de Ikebukuro, Tokio—.

Mientras la rutina matinal transcurre sin contratiempos, al caer la tarde, se deja abierta la puerta de las infinitas posibilidades. Las extraordinarias ocurrencias humanas —y no tan humanas— perfilan por cada rincón, cada callejón, cada alcantarilla de la cuidad.

—Resista, Señor Simon. ¡No cierre los ojos!

Dentro de un restaurante de sushi, médico y paciente pelean respectivas batallas en pos de la supervivencia. Uno por resistir al dolor y a no perder la conciencia, el otro por detener la hemorragia, y sanar en lo posible, el destrozado brazo de su paciente.

Cosas que pueden o no suceder, cosas que quieren acontecer, se pierden entre los escondidos espacios de los estacionamientos. Amoríos y decepciones que rotan en cada estación. Escenas de una doble vida nocturna que se funden con el interior de la cuidad.

Entre las escenas, algunas tienen cierto patrón a seguir, que sirven de preludio al tragi-drama nocturno antes del alba.

_«Los agentes de policía hacen sus rondas, como cada noche. Eso no excluye a la tan afamada policía de tránsito. Un par de motocicletas se detienen unos instantes y deciden comprar un café para aliviar el terrible frío que abriga la noche; momentos después reciben por sus radios avisos de disturbios que los alertan, provocándoles derramar sus cafés por el suelo. Al rugir de sus vehículos, en seguida acuden al llamado.»_

_«Una hermosa pelinegra de lentes y busto enriquecido es escoltada por un tímido chico sin entablar conversación.»_

_«El rubio vestido de camarero sostiene un refresco en lata y charla trivialidades con su compañero de trabajo, quien cada dos pasos cojea levemente por la pierna izquierda mientras cruzan la avenida.»_

_«Una furgoneta alberga a los mejores fanáticos en su materia, enfrascados en sus debates acerca de la mejor candidata a encajar en ciertos estereotipos ilógicos __—algunos absurdos—, la otra mitad del grupo trata de ignorarlos con el embriagante aroma y el sabor de un buen café.»_

* * *

K: [¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido la cuidad? Debe haber cambiado mucho desde que eras una niña, ¿no es así? El aire de Tokio no es tan puro como en Hokkaido, ¿eh?]

C: [De hecho, hay muchas cosas nuevas… al igual que hay cosas que no han cambiado.]

K: [Las ciudades son tan mutables como las personas ¡y tan interesantes!]

C: [Seguro…]

C: [Por cierto… Hoy, fui testigo de una las reuniones de aquella famosa banda a la que la señorita Kanra pertenece: los Dollar's]

K: [Je, je, je ¿De verdad? Tal vez hasta estuvimos una junto a la otra sin que nos diéramos cuenta.]

C: [Tengo la certeza de haberla visto, señorita Kanra]

K: [¡Estupendo! ¡Así será más fácil cuando nos citemos en algún lugar por primera vez!]

C: [Contemos que así sea]

* * *

Desde sus posiciones escuchan/observan las patrullas avanzar por la avenida con velocidad. La pregunta persiste: «¿Qué ha ocurrido?»

Plasmado con rapidez y belleza sinigual, la cuidad detalla toda actividad dentro de sí para la posteridad: Sentir el mundo detenerse es poco. Las personas se detienen y las calles se tiñen de tonos diferentes.

Algo está cambiando, la cuidad lo presiente.

_Todo está cambiando… _

_Algo falta…_

_Hay algo… alguien…_

Esta noche se quiebra el ritmo ante la ausencia de aquel alto hombre de apariencia afroamericana, que día y noche se enfrasca en su labor de repartir boletines y persuadir transeúntes acerca de las mejores ofertas que su restaurante tiene para ofrecer.

* * *

K: [¡Jo! Siguiendo con el tema anterior ¿viste como Hewajima Shizuo fue vencido por una jovencita de peculiar cabellera roja?]

C: [Sí, lo vi]

K: [¡Eso fue espectacular! ¡Nunca vi que alguien pudiera devolverle un ataque de manera sinigual y con tanta fuerza, hasta Simon se queda corto!]

C: [No es para tanto…]

K: [No, no… eso merece ser alabado]

K: [Tal vez eso le enseñe a una lección Heiwajima Shizuo. Siempre molestando con su mal humor y las destrucciones que ocasiona]

C: […Es bastante primitivo e impulsivo]

K: [¡Es una bestia! ¡No tienes idea de lo problemático que es estar cerca suyo cuando se enoja! ¡Destroza todo a su paso!]

C: [Parece que la señorita Kanra lo ha pasado mal]

K: [Mucho. Pero me alegra que llegara alguien que pueda lidiar con él, Simon es muy pacifista para meterse en las tantas peleas que ocasiona, así que no se puede dar a basto]

C: [La señorita Kanra suena muy contenta con la llegada de esa persona]

K: [¿Se me nota mucho? ¡Qué descuidada! Debo disimular más… pues ¡lo estoy! ¡Lo estoy!]

C: ["Señorita Kanra…]

C: […usted es en realidad Orihara Izaya, ¿verdad?"]

_-Kanra se ha desconectado de la sala de chat-_

* * *

Actualización: 19 de Diciembre del 2015.

Siento el retraso.

Atte: La Administración.


End file.
